No todos los protagonistas terminan juntos
by lukenoa31
Summary: por que no todos los protagonistas, siempre terminan juntos...fic dedicado a Emperatriz-chan, te dije que subiria un fic de esta grandiosa pareja
1. Chapter 1

Se preguntaran, luke que mierdas hace aquí en vez de estar continuando tus otras historias de naruto, y pues verán tenia esta super idea y no pude contenerme y pues aquí esta, y si de verdad les gusta tendrán una sorpresa si leen mis comentarios abajo, sin mas a leer

* * *

POR QUE NO TODOS LOS PROTAGONISTAS, TIENEN QUE TERMINAR JUNTOS

-¿algún problema Lucy-chan?- pregunto Mira mientras depositaba otro bazo de sake frente a la rubia.

Al escuchar esa pregunta estuvo tentada a abrir la boca y contar todo lo que la atormentaba en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo al observar aquella sonrisa angelical que caracterizaba a la peliblanca, todavía le quedaba un poco de cordura como para estar ventilando cosas tan vergonzosas como esas.

-no es nada mira-chan, no te preocupes- sonrió la chica mientras fruncía el ceño, dándole un aspecto extraño a su rostro

-esta bien Lucy-chan, pero sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo-sonrió antes de irse a atender un pedido en una mesa- a y Lucy-chan suerte con Natsu- dijo con el rostro ladeado mientras le piscaba el ojo izquierdo.

Frunció aun mas el ceño y se tomo su decimo bazo de sake de un solo sorbo –suerte con natsu- susurro con fastidio, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser natsu?, si alguien hablaba de natsu también tenia que decir Lucy, si alguien nombraba Lucy natsu tenia que estar de por medio. Menos mal que no le dijo nada a Mira.

_-ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja-sonrio Mira_

Si, definitivamente hizo bien en no contarle nada a Mira sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Observo distraídamente hacia atrás en donde se encontraban Natsu y Gray enfrascados en sus típicas peleas; Lissana reía divertida por la escena y Juvia, Juvia solo quería que Gray-sama se quitara más ropa.

Bufo nuevamente mientras tomaba otra copa que había servido recientemente.

_-Lucy-chan, Lucy-chan, dime la verdad, ¿ ha pasado algo entre Natsu-san y tu?- pregunto picara la Mcgarden mientras picaba graciosamente las mejillas de la rubia; ella solo observo el rostro triste de la peliblanca cerca de ellas antes de contestar._

_-no ha pasado nada levy-chan- dijo con calma la rubia_

_-¡¿nada aun?-se escandalizo la peliazul- oo, pero de verdad que Natsu es muy lento- susurro con cansancio –no te preocupes Lucy-chan, talvez con la intervension de Loke Natsu se pondrá pilas con sus sentimientos._

_-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué crees que Natsu y yo…-_

_- es sencillo por que ustedes dos, son los protagonistas, y los protagonistas siempre terminan juntos- susurro la chica con una sonrisa sincera mientras golpeaba cariñosamente la nariz de la blonda._

¿Protagonistas?, de que mierda hablaba Levy; si, lo admitía no había cosa importante que ella hiciera que no incluyera al pelirrosa y viceversa, y si, también admitía que cuando estaban juntos siempre o la mayoría de las veces llamaban la atención mas de la cuenta, pero no por ello tenían que ser los protagonistas de alguna historia disparataba en la mente de los del gremio, y mucho menos terminar juntos, ¿o si?

Se revolvió de forma desesperada el cabello rubio antes de esconder entre sus brazos su ofuscado rostro; no claro que no, por el simple hecho de que estaba Lissana de por medio y que el alcohol que había consumido, en ese mismo instante estaba haciendo estragos con su mente, además que recordar como una y otra vez le repetían que estar con Natsu era lo estereotipado, como si estuviera escrito en un libreto y ellos fueran los protagonistas de esa historia; aquello no le estaba ayudando demasiado.

-ademas esta lo de gray- susurro con rostro triste, todavía sin sacar del todo su rostro de la protección de sus brazos

-haz dicho mi nombre- dijo el chico mientras la observaba divertido con el rostro apoyado en una mano.

La rubia lo observo sorprendida antes de hacer un mohín con fastidio y voltear el rostro colorado por el alcohol hacia otro lado –no es cierto-

- es cierto, te he escuchado- dijo el chico sin dejar de observarla

-pues has escuchado mal vaka, tal vez algo de hielo se ha quedado incrustado en tus oídos- murmuro agria la chica mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su sake

-oe oe Lucy, has estado enojada conmigo desde esta mañana cuando llegamos de la misión- dijo gray mientras fruncia el ceño con frustración.

-son ideas tuyas yo no estoy enojada- corto la chica intentando sonar fría con toda la borrachera encima

-si, estas enojada, Sophia me lo ha dicho, recuerda que ella puede detectar los sentimientos de las personas- dijo gray acusadoramente mientras le quitaba el bazo de sake a la rubia y se lo bebía de un sorbo –oe Mira-chan, por favor dame otro-

Claro que recordaba a la tal sophia, la despampanante morena había estado pegada como una lapa al brazo del chico desde que llegaron a cumplir esa estúpida misión, por que si, estúpida misión, estúpida Sophia y no menos estúpido Gray.

-¿o si?, acaso te lo dijo a través de tremendo beso que te zampo antes de irnos- dijo la chica con enojo mientras le quitaba el bazo de sake a un sonrojado Gray que todavía recordaba la escenita que había montado la morena a costa suya.

-oe Lucy, no me digas que estas celosa- dijo gray divertido mientras observaba el de por si sonrojado rostro de la blonda -

¡Claro que estaba celosa!, y ni siquiera sabia el por que, si Gray era su amigo, siempre vio las demostraciones de amor de juvia hacia el azabache, pero nunca le importo por que estaba segura que el sentimiento era solo de parte de la peliazul y eso no hiva ir mas alla; pero al verlo besando a esa tal sophia había despertado en ella un sentimiento que no conocía hasta ese momento y que no había experimentado ni siquiera con Natsu; y aquello era lo que la había llevado a estar consumiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol, algo usual en Cana pero definitivamente no en la inexperta Lucy.

-oo, me rectifico Gray, el hielo no te ha dañado tan solo los oídos, ¡sino que todo el cerebro!- grito la chica mientras observaba la sonrisa divertida que iluminaba todo el rostro del pelinegro, pero esto no seria por mucho.

-No lo creo-dijo coqueto el chico mientras tocaba curioso el rubor que cubría las mejillas de la chica gracias al alcohol.

–cada vez estas quedando mas idiota mi querido iceboy, yo solo preguntaba, ya que seria interesante practicar ese tipo de magia comunicativa a través de la saliva con mi espíritu Loke- dijo la chica mientras acercaba peligrosamente su nariz a la del chico antes de retirarla rápidamente y estornudar de forma divertida-eso podría desconcertar a los rivales ¿no lo crees?- pregunto mientras encogía ambos hombros y levantaba ambas manos en señal de lógica.

-tsk-el chico frunció el seño enojado mientras bebía de un sorbo todo el contenido de su bazo.

-oo Lucy-chan, creo que le dire a Natsu que te lleve a casa, ya has bebido demasiado- dijo Mira mientras veía a la blonda con un poco de preocupación.

-yo puedo ir sola a casa- dijo la rubia mientras intentaba graciosamente de pararse recta –ves, no pasa nada- murmuro antes de perder el equilibrio y ser recibida por los fuertes pectorales de un acostumbrado Gray sin camisa.

-yo la llevare a casa- dijo el chico mientras trataba de parar inútilmente a la rubia

-pero Gray-

-no pasa nada, estará bien- le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a la peliblanca sorprendiéndola por su blancura y robándole un sonrojo de incredibilidad.

-eee si- dijo la chica un poco cohibida ya que era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de sonrisa en el chico de hielo, y no tenia palabras para describirla.

-bien Lucy, nos vamos- dijo el chico mientras acomodaba entre sus manos las piernas de la blonda

-hai- grito la chica como una chiquilla mientras hacia un saludo militar para después agarrar con fuerza el cuello del chico que la cargaba, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del pelinegro al sentir los grandes pechos de la rubia en su espalda.

-iceboy iceboy lleva a lucy-tan a su casa- canturreo la chica en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Parece ser que por fin están haciendo efecto los 20 vasos de sake que te tomaste- dijo el chico mientras observaba la hermosa luna que se colaba entre las nubes.

-¿Cómo sabes que fueron 20?- pregunto la chica mientras bajaba de la espalda del pelinegro por que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-te estuve observando- respondio con simpleza el chico

-me estas acosando- dijo la chica mientras levantaba una ceja como sospecha

-claro que no- dijo el chico aburrido

-entremos- hablo firme

-oe Lucy no creo que sea buena idea- susurro el chico desconfiando de si mismo.

-me trajiste hasta aquí por que tienes intenciones de aprovecharte de mi ¿no es asi?- volvió a hablar la chica mientras se acercaba acusadoramente al rostro de Gray.

-claro que no- negó con ambas manos- simplemente te traje aquí por que tu sabes yo soy un buen chico- dijo con el rostro sonrojado mientras observaba los grandes ojos castaños de la chica.

-mmm si tu eres un buen chico entonces yo también debo ser una buena chica-hablo con decisión-yo te diré la verdad-

Gray la miro curioso, definitivamente no todos los días tenias el gusto de ver a una Lucy nada lucida y dependiente de alguien, y esa imagen no le desagradaba ni un poco, pero debía ser solo él el que la viera de ese modo, y que fuera de él de que dependiera.

-yo si tengo intenciones de aprovecharme de ti- dijo seria antes de lanzarse a por los labios del creador de hielo. El chico tardo unos segundos en salir de su asombro para corresponder con aplomo a semejante beso que le ofrecía la blonda.

-Gray-murmuro la chica mientras apoyaba la frente a la frente fría del chico- ¿sabias que no todos los protagonistas tienen que terminar juntos?- pregunto adormilada la chica antes de caer en los brazos del sonriente muchacho.

-¿y si somos los protagonistas de nuestra propia historia?- susurro con una de sus típicas sonrisas el chico mientras cargaba en sus brazos a la rubia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga y de los reviews vere si hago uno o dos capítulos mas en el que se muestre los pensamientos de Gray y donde estan Juvia, Natsu y talvez Loke y quizás la relación con el gremio, hasta ya pensé en el nombre del segundo capitulo "los protagonistas de nuestra propia historia", pero ya saben todo depende de los reviews

sayonara


	2. the rock city boy

Chicos…muuuchas gracias por sus reviews, los cuales me animaron a seguir con esta pequeña historia y también a escribir un pequeño bonus para consentirlos, se llama "inside the fire" asi que pasen a leerlo y díganme como les parece….no siendo mas a lo que vinimos!

* * *

THE ROCK CITY BOY

Observo a la rubia que dormía plácidamente sobre el mullido colchón; su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al darse cuenta de aquello.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y se removió inquieta, como si a través de sus parpados hubiera sentida su indiscreta mirada sobre ella.

Se acercó a la cama y observo detenidamente los rosáceos labios de la chica, se llevo los dedos a los propios y recordó el tacto de aquel beso robado, sonrió como un idiota. Tal vez cuando despierte la chica ni siquiera recordaría aquello, pero él si.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama provocando que la chica se moviera levemente por el hundimiento del colchón; un mechón rebelde reposaba incesante en el porcelanico rostro y con la más simple naturalidad lo aparto suavemente.

Observo las inocentes facciones de la chica, con cuidado, grabándolas, su aniñado rostro, su largo cuello, la cremosa piel del comienzo de sus pechos, sus agraciadas curvas, sus kilométricas piernas; aún mantenía la mano alzada, justo donde antes estaba el atrevido mechón de pelo, su respiración se agitó al mismo ritmo que sus pulsaciones y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de la durmiente, queriendo continuar lo empezado y no precisamente por él.

Un rojo intenso cubrió sus mejillas al comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿acaso se aprovecharía de una chica borracha?, y no de cualquier chica, de Lucy, la chica cosplay, su compañera, su namaka…

_Namaka…_

Ladeo el rostro rápidamente viendo algo que capto su atención de inmediato, entorno los ojos para posarlos sobre el objeto que reposaba ausente en la mesita de noche cercana, sostuvo la mirada antes de pararse a comprobar que aquello era lo que estaba pensando, con una seria expresión lo sostuvo en sus manos antes de chasquear la lengua fastidiado y salir por la ventana sin siquiera mirar a la joven durmiente.

_-A que se ven lindos juntos- murmuro una tierna Levy a los cercanos_

_-quisiera que Gray-sama y Juvia se llevaran tan bien como ellos- gritó la chica Loxar con corazoncitos en los ojos_

_-jajaja de verdad que están tardando esos dos, es obvio que terminaran juntos- carcajeo una divertida Cana mientras botaba encima de Macao el barril de cerveza ahora vacío._

_Lissana se removió inquieta observando desde lejos a la divertida pareja, que discutía enfrente del tablero de misiones, Lucy hacia un molesto mohín mientras que Natsu la miraba retador y Happy revoloteaba contento alterándolos aun más; volteó molesta la mirada para encontrarse a un Gray que observaba serio_

_-gray, ya que son tus mas cercanos namakas ¿crees que deberíamos ayudarlos?- pregunto una inocente Levy_

_El chico no la miró, tan solo observo ausente su copa aún llena antes de regalarle una típica sonrisa de afirmación a la chica, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, y Lissana lo noto, por que ella era igual, por que ella también sonreía sin sentido_

_-Gray-sama- canturreo Juvia enamorada de su sonrisa_

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza con frustración antes de observar como el primer rayo solar se posaba cálido sobre el lago en el que se encontraba.

¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? Suspiro el chico sosteniendo el tan odioso objeto entre sus manos

…

-Oe Lucy, ¿has visto mis muñequeras?- pregunto el pelirosa ofuscado, apenas vio a una ojerosa Lucy entrar por las puertas del Gremio –creo que las deje en tu casa, el día que dormimos juntos-

Y todo el gremio se quedo en silencio

* * *

Oe chicos y chicas disculpen la demora, espero que les halla gustado este cap, en lo personal a mi me encanto, sobretodo el titulo jajaja, nose si les pasa pero cuando veo el titulo, escucho el opening y veo el video siempre me acuerdo de gray, definitivamente creo que este opening esta hecho para él jiji.

Aparte de esto, les tengo algo SUPER IMPORTANTE porfavor, si adoran tanto el graylu como yo y quieren propagarlo y hacerlo famoso, porfa comuníquense conmigo a través de PM muchas gracias por su atencion

Espero que continúen pegados a esta historia y que también lean "inside the fire"…no siendo mas sayoooo


End file.
